Among The Stars
by justhighlyimprobable
Summary: Prepare for Rose Tyler's mixed up, messy life as she makes her way back to the life she thought was over. Will her Torchwood team, full of the brightest companions, be able to face what's to come? Can they live up to their legacy and save the Earth? Or will it all come crashing down before it even begins? An incredibly Non-linear story.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Rose Tyler's been through a hell of a lot in her lifetime, but she couldn't help but get herself in the most troublesome situations. Rose Tyler was intelligent, clever, & brave, and she knew it. Rose hadn't always been that way, though. Rose started out as a typical girl, but when she was nineteen she met a man who told her to run and now she couldn't seem to stop.

Martha Jones had many goals. One of the most important ones was becoming a doctor. But one day, on a whim, she met a man. A man who had gravity defying hair and something called a sonic screwdriver. Then suddenly her world was turned upside down and she fell in love.

Donna Noble couldn't seem to remember the last year of her life and she knew her grandfather knew something about it. So when someone who called herself Rose showed up at their doorstep and Donna recognized her from her dreams, Donna jumped at the chance to find out what might've happened during the year she couldn't remember.

Mickey Smith was genius with a kick ass wife and an awesome job. Mickey Smith was no longer the tin dog, and didn't feel like it, especially when he best friend came and specifically asked for his help.

Sally Sparrow knew that she was destined to do more than run a bookstore, so when the chance came for her to jump back into the crazy life she only got a taste of; she welcomed it with open arms.

Jack Harkness never thought his life would end up like this. Sure, joining the time agency is not something everyone gets the chance to do, but becoming immortal, meeting alien species, and running around with your own alien fighting team. That's not very common. Becoming immortal may be the dream, but Jack has had enough.

Luke Smith couldn't help but like alien catastrophes. It gave him something to do and also supplied him with a job. Luke may seem content, but he has no idea the trouble to come. Can he live up to his legendary mother, companion of the Doctor and savior of the Earth?

Jenny didn't know exactly what she was. She had two hearts, but she didn't regenerate & she didn't come from Gallifrey. So who knows what she is? Jenny also has a legacy to live up to, but he's just a thousand year old alien who had no idea she was alive.

River Song's had a hard life, Traveling backwards with the Doctor, having her parents have no idea who she is, and always being on the run. But at least she knows she's always got a home at Torchwood.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't even know if this sounds interesting, but it's something. I've been wanting to write something about DW for awhile but I didn't have time. It's summer now in the states so I will have a lot more time to write. I do have the next few chapters written, I'm just not sure they're written as well as I want them to be written plus I still need to do research on some stuff. Let me know what you think. Criticism is the key to writing so come at me with everything you've got.


	2. The Phone Call They Never Saw Coming

Author's Note: It occurs to me most people put their author's notes so that you'll read it before the chapter. So here's my go at it. First of all this story centers around Rose and is completely out of order, like I said a non-linear story. Second, I'm obviously not British so try not to judge. And last this is just a chapter to kind of start up the story. Let me know what you think.

* * *

The Phone Call They Never Saw Coming

Amy Pond started out as young girl with a crack in her wall and she couldn't believe her life now. Traveling with the Doctor every other week, being married to man who waited two thousand years for her, and having a daughter her own age. It was a lot sometimes, but she knew she could handle it.

For Rory Williams the Doctor started out as a story, so when one day the actual doctor showed up, Rory had the surprise of his life. But now he's used to the idea of aliens, time travel, and his half alien child. Course, the ood in the bathroom was a surprise.

Amy and Rory have had some marriage problems, sure, but so has everyone one else. Nobody's perfect. But everything seemed to be going back to normal after the situation at the Dalak asylum.

So as the feisty red head and her husband were trying to figure out what to have for dinner, the phone rang. "Hello?" Amy said, silently hoping it was the Doctor. Honestly, the home phone didn't ring that often, unless it was either of the couple's parents or the Doctor. Most of their friends and people they know would call their cell phones, so it was a bit surprising that when Amy answered she heard the voice of a young woman on the other line.

"Hello, is this Amelia Pond?" Rory raised one eyebrow at her and she shrugged her shoulders showing she had no idea who was on the phone.

"Amy," She corrected, "and who is this?"

"Hello Amy, my name is Rose Tyler and I work for the Torchwood Institute in Cardiff." The girl, now known as Rose, informed.

"Never heard of it."

"I didn't think so," Rose replied, "umm, look, it wouldn't be appropriate if I explain these things over the phone would you mind if me and a coworker stop by your house later tonight?"

"Look, you seem very nice, but I don't know you and-" Amy started

"Please, you'll understand after tonight." Rose pleaded.

"No," Amy restated stubbornly, "I don't know you or your institute. How do you even know where I live?"

"Ms. Pond, like I said my name is Rose Tyler and I work for the Torchwood institute," Rose paused, "we work with aliens and we know about your… situation."

"Are you threatening me?" Amy responded.

"No, not at all, we would just like to speak to you. As to how we know where you live, we try to stay aware of people with travel with the Doctor."

"How do you even-? Never mind," Amy replied, "I'll give you 10 minutes starting tonight at seven."

"Thank you, Ms. Pond," Rose replied polite fully.

Later that night, after the Ponds had dinner, they prepared for their guests. Meaning they cleaned up a bit and changed out of their work clothes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rory asked as the doorbell rang.

"Yes, we both know that if we don't say yes, they'll just keep calling." The couple made their way to the door and opened the door.

The women outside we very young, in their twenties at least. The first one had wavy blonde hair and pale skin. The other one had her hair up in bun, a dark complexion and, a small, welcoming smile.

The two both let down their umbrellas as they were welcomed in the house. The ponds let them to the living room and sat on the couch opposite them.

"Can I get you something-" Rory started, but Amy wanted to get straight to the point. "What do you want? You're ten minutes start now."

"My name is Rose Tyler, we spoke on the phone and this is my coworker, Martha Jones."

"Yes, from Torchwood. What exactly is it that you do? What do you want from us?" Amy asked.

"We don't want the anything from you, Ms. Pond," The woman, Martha, finally spoke up.

"Then why are you here?" Rory asked.

Rose sighed, "We're here because we want you to trust us."

"And how do you expect to do that?" Rory asked

"We're going to tell you a story." Martha smiled.

Both the ponds looked very perplexed as how a story was going to gain their trust, but they were willing to listen.

"For the first nineteen years of my life, nothing happened. Nothing at all. Not ever." Rose started, as the Ponds looked at each other confused, "And then I met a man called The Doctor.


	3. Take Me To Rose

Author's note: Haven't really gotten much of a response to this story. But you know, what the heck? I actually really liked this one. This takes place in Rose's future and the Doctor's past, specifically when Ten was going to visit Rose right before he regenerated. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Take me to Rose

"Take me to Rose," the Doctor said softly to the TARDIS.

It was time to let go, the Doctor decided, it was time to become someone new; it was time to regenerate.

He saved Rose for last. Rose was the first to see this face; the Doctor figured she should also be the last. She tore his hearts in four and made him feel things he didn't even know he could. Rose Tyler was something special and he would never forget her.

"Doctor," he heard a voice outside, "Are you crashing our party?"

The woman outside was laughing.

To say the least, the Doctor was very confused. He thought he was going to see Rose. He was expecting to step out of the TARDIS and watch his pink and yellow human from afar; instead he found a big puff of blonde and a fancy dress.

"River Song," The Doctor stated as he stepped through the door into the snowy night.

"Hello Sweetie," River smiled.

River Song was a very mysterious person. The Doctor had only met her once so far, but she was obviously going to be a big part of his future. She knew way too much about him, including his name and that was not something he gave out often, if ever.

The Doctor grimaced at his nickname, "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" River held out her hands, "I'm partying!"

"What are you doing here?" River asked pointing to him as she spoke.

"The TARDIS brought me."

"Duhh," River giggled, "I meant why?"

"I'm not sure yet," the Doctor replied, "What are you celebrating?"

"Spoilers," River grinned.

"I can honestly say I was not expecting you," The Doctor stated.

"I wasn't expecting you either; I was expecting the bow tie one," River said imitating someone adjusting their bow tie.

The Doctor was incredibly bewildered, the bow tie one?

"River," the Doctor realized, "Are you drunk?"

"Maaaaaaybe," River laughed obviously very tipsy.

As the voices inside got louder, the Doctor finally noticed his surroundings. He was behind an old brick building with wide glass windows. The building looked like it would have been very nice in its day, but now it looked rusted, run down, and covered in snow.

"River, why are you out here?"

"I heard the woo woo," River explained trying to make the TARDIS landing noise.

"River, are you okay?" The Doctor questioned, looking at her in her drunken state.

"River, who are you here with?

"River?"

"River?!" The Doctor was fed up with getting no answers, especially when instead of answering him; River was twirling around in circles."

"Yes?" River finally replied.

At least she finally stopped spinning, the Doctor thought.

"River, do you want me to take you anywhere?"

"No," River giggled, not fully understanding the question, "I'm not the designated driver tonight."

"So where are we?" River asked attempting to reach out of she didn't have.

The Doctor heavily leaned against his TARDIS, feeling his body react to the radiation.

"Listen, River," The Doctor sighed opening his TARDIS, "I think it might be time for me to le-"

"RIVER WHERE DID YOU GO OFF TO THIS TIME?" The Doctor heard a familiar voice yell from inside.

"RIVER, IF YOU'RE DRUCK TEXTING JACK AGAIN IM GONNA- ohh," The Doctor heard a different familiar voice yell.

The Doctor couldn't believe his eyes as none other than Rose Tyler walked through the back door. Her blonde hair was tied up with a few strands hanging down and she wore a simple white dress.

"I did ask her to take me to Rose," the Doctor muttered.

"What?" River asked turning back to him.

"Nothing," he replied as Rose walked over to them.

"Speaking of the designated driver," River mumbled.

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed looking sharply at River.

"I came to see if the Doctor was gate crashing on our girl's night," River explained to Rose, ignoring the Doctor's question, "but when I came out here it was-"

"The wrong doctor," Rose finished.

Speechless, the Doctor had no idea how to react. Rose and River knew each other, Rose knew his future self. Rose had a wedding ring on her finger- wait, why does Rose have a wedding ring on her finger?The Doctor couldn't imagine being around Rose while she was with someone else. Or vice versa. And wasn't supposed to be married to River?

"Yeah," River said almost stumbling over, " I waa expect the one that's always like 'bowties are cool'" River said in a deep voice trying to imitate the future Doctor.

The Doctor stepped forward to help River, but Rose got there first.

The Doctor raised his eyebrow, "bowties?" Was his future self obsessed with bow ties?

"Spoilers," River said again as She leaned on Rose to stay upright. "River, we should probably get you back to the TARDIS," Rose smiled apologetically at the Doctor.

"Yeah, we shoullll-" River slurred, promptly falling over onto the ground.

Rose sighed as she grabbed River's arms trying to get her off the snowy floor.

After struggling for bit, Rose looked to the Doctor who was still staring at her, "A little help here?"

"Oh, yes of course," the Doctor finally spoke up. He picked up River's legs while Rose held her shoulders. The two carried her around the corner to find the future TARDIS, sitting there as blue as ever.

"Doctor, could you just let go of a leg and snap real quick?" Rose grinned at the look on the Doctor's face.

He nodded and snapped. After getting River into her room, which the Doctor couldn't see ("Spoilers," Rose had said giving him a knowing look), Rose led the Doctor out of the TARDIS and into the cold again. The two walked back to his TARDIS silently.

Suddenly, the Doctor groaned and heavily leaned on the side of his TARDIS.

"You're about to regenerate," Rose stated. It wasn't a question, it was a fact.

"You surprise me every time, Rose Tyler," the Doctor whispered through his pain.

"I'm sorry, but everything's going to be okay," Rose said softly putting her hand his cheek.

The Doctor closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, "I miss you. I miss you so much."

"I know," Rose sighed, pulling away.

"So, you're married?" The Doctor asked, obviously trying to find out more, "And you can drive the TARDIS?"

"It's not something you find out now, Doctor. Spoilers." Rose replied, smiling softly.

"Now you sound like River Song," the Doctor muttered, turning around to once again unlock the TARDIS.

"Doctor," Rose said getting his attention once more. Rose stepped forward, "It's not something you hear in a story, because it's something you have to live. But it's not going to be easy. Past me is angry and heartbroken, but maybe, just maybe it'll work out, as long as we both try."

"Looking forward to it," The Doctor grinned.

"Now go." Rose said, pushing him a little, "nineteen year old me is waiting."

"Yeah," the Doctor smiled.

The two parted ways once again, Rose, in the direction of the building, and the Doctor stepping into the TARDIS, getting ready to be a whole new person.

"Rose?" He asked once more.

"Yeah?" She smiled back at him.

"Do I need to forget this?"

She shrugged, "What's a little hope gonna do?"

As the two turned away again Rose turned back,"Oh, and Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"I bet you're going to have a really great year."


	4. Timelines

Author's Note: Let me know what you think(:

* * *

Timelines

Rose Tyler was angry, Rose Tyler was upset, and Rose Tyler was very, very frustrated. Rose's anger was towards a certain someone, that certain someone's name being Jack Harkness.

Not that Rose didn't love Jack, she did, but this mission was the last thing she wanted to do. Rose walked up to the factory very determined. She wanted to get this done, fast and easy, if possible. The factory was closed Sundays for some fiftieth century reason which meant the factory was completely empty except for security.

Jack gave Rose some pretty specific instructions: how to get in, where the gadgets were, and how to get out. It was supposed to be very simple. The two had a great master plan, although Rose obviously knew nothing ever goes as planned. The factory was pretty dark but as Rose looked through the window she saw no security guards and no security measures, which couldn't mean anything good. She'd planned for at least two security guards. She couldn't help but wonder why neither were present.

Rose made her way to the back, only to find the back door propped open with a chair, which was unusual, even for her. As Rose made her way inside she tried to stay as quiet as possible but, really she had no idea what to expect. She didn't want to upset whoever else who was visiting the weapons factory of Villengard.

Rose made her way through the tall aisles of the factory only to finally find what she was looking for: the vortex manipulators. She then stuffed all thirty into her backpack. She knew it was risky, but she needed one for every member of her Torchwood team and that included an extra one for each member. She knew how unpredictable their missions were and how irresponsible her team could be.

Rose had been extremely silent, so she was slightly appalled when she heard voices beside her coming closer. Rose assumed she'd been caught and did what any panicked, secret-alien fighting agent would do, she crocked down and peeked through the crates to see what was going on.

Rose saw a tall figure leading a slightly less tall security guard out of the building claiming he was a supervisor who 'needed to make sure the factory and all its merchandise were organized and up to date.' Rose couldn't believe her eyes as the security guard just believed what he said after looking at a blank piece of paper.

And then it hit her. That was psychic paper and if that was psychic paper, then that must be a time agent or worse, the Doctor. As Rose thought about the leather jacket and the conversation she heard between him and Jack so, so long ago, Rose couldn't help but think the worst.

'No no no no no no' Rose thought. She couldn't over think things especially right now and if that was the Doctor, she needed to needed to get out of their now. Or else she'd be turning into a banana grove soon enough.

"_Sonic Blaster," The Doctor identified, "Fifty-first century. Weapons factory at Villengard?_

"_You've been to the factories?" Jack asked._

"_Once," the Doctor vaguely explained. _

"_Well, they're gone now, destroyed," Jack continued, "Main reactor went critical, vaporized the lot."_

"_Like I said: once." The Doctor smiled at Rose, "There's a banana grove there now. I like bananas. Bananas are good."_

Rose smiled at the thought of the Doctor's banana obsession.

"_Damn it!" Jack exclaimed, "It's the special features, they really drain the battery."_

"_The battery?" Rose asked as they continued to run, "That's so lame."_

"_I was going to send for another one but somebody's" Jack looked at the Doctor, "got to blow up the factory."_

"_Oh, I know," Rose agreed, "First day I met him, he blew my job up. That's practically how he communicates."_

But Rose couldn't get out yet, an idea had struck her mind and when that happened, well it was hard for Rose to get that idea out of her head. Rose couldn't help but think how much easier some things would be if her Torchwood team just had a few pieces of psychic paper and she knew from seeing it earlier, that the psychic paper was only two aisles down. It would be a simple grab and go.

Rose, as silently as possible, tip-toed down the aisle, watching out for the Doctor along the way and slipped into the aisle that held the psychic paper and slipped a bunch of the psychic paper into her backpack.

Obviously, she wasn't quiet enough because as she was slipping her bag back onto her back, a deep, recognizable voice said from behind her, "I know psychic paper comes in handy, but why would you need that much?"

Rose sighed; she knew if she turned around, his whole future could be screwed. "Would you believe me, if I said I was with the time agency?"

"If you were with the time agency, you would be buying, not stealing." The Doctor stated, stepping forward.

"I'm not going to be able to buy, after you blow this place up." Rose regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. I'm screwed, Rose thought, he knows too much.

The Doctor, of course, couldn't help but step back in surprise. He was done playing, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Don't you mean, how do you know that?"

To say the least, the Doctor was extremely irritated and Rose knew he wasn't going to put up with this much longer, but the Doctor wouldn't let her die, even if he didn't know who she was.

"Look," she said before he could reply, "we need to get out of here before we're turned into ash."

The Doctor figured she'd take a run for it as soon as they got outside, so as soon as the two started running outside and he was in distance, he placed his hand around her wrist and kept running.

"You know holding hands as you run actually slows you down," Rose pointed out

"My mind is kind of on other things right now, thanks," the Doctor replied as the two continued to run.

The two ran as far as they could away from the to-be-exploding building. Rose tried to try to maintain to covering her face, but it wasn't exactly working.

As the Doctor slowed to a stop, Rose knew she was not going to get away with hiding her face for much longer but still tried to cover it with her hair.

"What're you doing that for?"

"I-uh-I," Rose hesitated.

"You a fugitive or something?" The Doctor questioned.

Rose had had enough and gave up trying to cover her face, "Dammit, you couldn't wait till tomorrow to do this. You just had to do it today. Out of all other days, it had to be the day that I show up! Everything would have been fine if you hadn't shown up and you are not supposed to know me yet. You're just messing up your own future!" Rose threw her hands up and sat down in frustration.

Rose didn't know why she was so frustrated, she was done with the Doctor, but seeing this him brought back feeling she didn't even know she had. She was heartbroken and angry, angry at the Doctor for leaving her behind, for forcing his curse on her.

The Doctor just stood their analyzing what she had said, "What do you mean, 'you're not supposed to know me yet'?"

Rose sighed, who knew what was going to happen to their future because of this, "You know what I mean."

"You know me in the future?"

Rose couldn't even believe what she was hearing, "Well, duh."

"Well what're doing here?"

Rose just looked at him, knowing she shouldn't reveal anything.

The Doctor starred at Rose, not believing what was happening. "Look, I can-I will suppress these memories, so you can talk to me without worrying about messing up the future.

Rose starred at the ground and spoke, "My names Rose Tyler."

"Nice to meet you, Rose."

"I'm a future companion," Rose said, knowing he was dying to ask, "I'm here because I need supplies for my... Torchwood team."

The Doctor frowned at the mention of Torchwood, but knew not to ask more about it.

"So you were stealing."

"You can talk, Mr. Sonic Screwdriver."

"When do I meet you?" the Doctor asked.

"Soon, I think," Rose answered, "just don't forget to visit 2005 when you get the chance."

The conversation faded into a comfortable silence. They just looked out onto sunset and the smoke before them. "I'm sorry," Rose said suddenly, "but I promise everything is going to turn out okay."

"How do you know?" The Doctor asked. He knew she was referring to the Time War.

"I'm from the future, remember?" Rose smiled.

"So, what happened? Why aren't you with me anymore?" the Doctor asked. He knew he should've left that topic alone, but he couldn't help but be curious.

"It started with a fall," Rose replied.

"What'd you mean?" the Doctor asked."

"and ended with a beach" Rose whispered, "You'll just have to wait and see."

Before the Doctor could ask any more questions, Rose walked up to him, "Thank you," She then gave him a peck on the check, pressed a button on her wrist and disappeared.

It was the first time in a long time that the Doctor actually looked forward to the future.


End file.
